WinNinG yOuR LoVe
by CrazySilverStar
Summary: A/U V/B and a little K/C Bulma and Chichi are saiyans. Freeza doesn't exists. Goku never went to Earth. Vegeta and Bulma grew up together. I'm not good at summeries as you can see. Please read and Review!!! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!!!
1. Prologue Crazy Accusations

Notes: A/U B/V and a little K/C Freeza does not exist, so that means that the planet Vegetasei is still there. Bulma and Chi Chi are saiyans and Goku didn't go to earth so his name is Kakkarot, he is Vegetas personal guard. I'm from Australia so some of the words may be spelt differently from where ever you guys are so don't say I can't spell ok cause I can!!! Oh, this is my first fic so please review and tell me what you think!!! Don't be harsh I'm very sensitive... ^_^ enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do not own DBZ okies?  
Prologue~Crazy Accusations  
"Veeeggeettaaa!!!" shouted an very angry female Saiyan running around the palace early in the morning, looking for the prince and almost knocking everyone to the ground in the process. The female was angry to say the least, she had blue shoulder length hair which was tried up in a low ponytail, her eyes were like the colour of the ocean and had an innocent look in them since the day she was born, a deep blue coloured armour and boots that were dark blue, but what stood out most was the fact that she had blue tail. "Come here right now! I don't care if you're the Prince of Vegetasei; you come here right now before I do something you'll regret!"  
  
Just as she was going around the turn she bumped into something like a brick wall, make it a steel wall, and fell straight on her bottom. "Oww! Hey watch where you're going!" She shouted not even looking at who it was.  
  
"I could say the same thing to you Bulma. I wasn't the one who was running around like a headless chicken in the morning and shouting so loud that the whole of planet Vegetasei could hear you" She then looked up to the source of the voice, her eyes went wide as she saw who it was, the King of Vegetasei. He was a tall man and compared to Bulma he looked like a giant. He had black hair that shot up like fire and that no gravity or gel in the universe could keep it flat. His armour was black with white boots and gloves; he had the darkest black eyes anyone has ever seen.  
  
"Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't see you there. Sorry about that... um you haven't seen-" she started.  
  
"My brat?" the King interrupted. Bulma just nodded. "I knew that already, I could hear you from the other side of the palace. I thought that something horrible happened to you by the way you were shouting" At that Bulma blushed, she didn't think she was that loud. "What did he do this time? And call me Vegeta; you've been here practically forever. You're like the daughter I never had."  
  
"Ok Vegeta, your son is the most arrogant jerk-off I have ever seen. No offence Vegeta, I know that he's your son and all but he can be such a pain in the ass" Bulma replied ignoring his question.  
  
It was true, she did live in the palace for most of her life; you see she was only a little girl about eight or nine years old when the King and Queen found her in the forests. They found her lying on the ground all tattered and had blood all over her. The Queen felt sorry for her and brought her to the medical wing in the palace. When Bulma woke up she didn't remember who she was or anything in her past only that her name was Bulma, the Queen who always wanted a daughter took her in to live in the palace. Bulma made a vow that she would not rest until she knew who her real parents were. When the Queen died, the King and the Prince were devastated and so was Bulma. The Queen always treated her like a daughter, when she didn't know who her real parents were.  
  
"I know, but my brat is my brat, I don't think that anything in the world could change him. And answer the question what did he do?" the king answered not letting her not answer his question.  
  
"I just found out that your son banned me from talking to Kakkarot ever again from a maid! Just because Kakkarot forgot that he had a sparring match with the prince of all jerks, no offence your highness, when he was busy talking to me yesterday! Ohh, when I get my hands on him, I swear I'll kill him! I don't care if he is the Prince of all Saiyans, he can't order me around. I'm not his slave or his property!" Bulma growled, her ki rising.  
  
The king just laughed, "The way you two act it's almost like you and Vegeta are married," Bulma opened her mouth to object, but the King cut her off an evil grin on his face and pretended to think aloud, "Hmm, you would make a fine Queen, Bulma." She was speechless and horrified at what the King just said; her jaw was practically touching the floor.  
  
Finally she regained her voice, "Are you nuts?! Have you got amnesia or brain damage?! Are you dying?! Do you have only a few hours to live?! Are you becoming senile?! Don't you know that was the most ludicrous thing you have ever said! Don't even joke about these things!"  
  
The King just smirked at her, not fazed at her outburst.  
  
Bulma just glared, "Argh! I can't stand it anymore; I'm going away from here...away from you and your sick twisted mind!" She then moved round him and stormed off.  
  
~~~  
  
She was still fuming about what the King had said earlier and had forgotten about Vegeta. ~How could he say those things? Vegeta and me married, I don't think so. I mean, it'll happen when Vegeta become a nice person and decides that his life long dream is to do ballet.~ Bulma her lips twitched a little at that thought.  
  
She smirked, "I'd pay good money to see that."  
  
"See what?"  
  
Bulma turned around and saw Chi Chi, she was one of the elites daughter. She and Bulma were best friends; Chi Chi also was helping Bulma find out who her parents were.  
  
Chi Chi looked at her, "See what?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking what Vegeta would look like with a pink tutu on and doing ballet."  
  
Chi Chi snorted, "I would like to see that too. So you found Vegeta yet?"  
  
"You heard too?" Chi Chi nodded. Bulma blushed, "Was I that loud?"  
  
"Bulma, I think the whole universe heard you" Chi Chi replied, "Well I'm off, I need to do find my father and talk to him about something." Chi Chi waved goodbye to her friend and headed off to find her father.  
  
When Chi Chi was out of sight Bulma realized that she had forgotten about Vegeta! Her anger was returning and when she saw him she would punch his lights out for controlling her life, she took a deep breath and yelled, "Veegggeeetttaaaa!!!!!"  
  
"What do you want, woman? And stop your annoying screeching!" a voice growled behind her.  
  
Bulma turned to the owner of the voice and narrowed her eyes.  
  
~~~  
So what do you people think huh?? Good, bad or okay? Please review so that I know if I should continue or not.  
  
~CrazySilverStar 


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Even

Thanks for reviewing my story!!! It means so much to me!! I know, I know sorry about the spelling for Bulma but I'm used to spelling it like B-l-u-m- a, don't know why but I think it's just one of lives mystery...I'll try not to do it again, I know I said that I can spell but I lied I can spell but not that good...and thanks for all the people who reviewed again!!! Well I guess you people want to read the story now so on with the show...er story!!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't not own DBZ!!!!!  
Chapter 1~Getting Even  
***Last time***  
  
"Veegggeeetttaaaa!!!!!"  
  
"What do you want, woman?" a voice growled behind her.  
  
Bulma turned to the owner of the voice and narrowed her eyes.  
  
*************  
Before Vegeta knew what hit him...er well he knew what it was, Bulma's fist. It had landed perfectly on his jaw. He took a few steps back at the force of the punch, which had taken him by surprise. ~That is going to leave a bruise.~ He thought grimly, his hand touching it unconsciously. He was the exact copy of his father only younger, shorter and angrier then the King.  
  
Before Vegeta knew what was happening. She tackled him, hard. It had sent them both tumbling down the floor. Bulma, trying to punch him again on the floor was not successful, like the last time. Finally, Vegeta lost his patience and rolled over so that he was pinning her on the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her wary, "If I let you go, will you promise not to try and kill me? Not that you would succeed or anything because I will be the legendary Super Saiyan..."  
  
~Here we go again~ Bulma rolled her eyes not bothering to listen him drone on and on about him being a super saiyan, and that it was his destiny ~More like a super pain in the ass~. This always happened every time she tried to hit him, after he could stop Bulma from attacking him, he would just go straight to the speech. ~I wonder if he kills his enemies by talking them to death about him being a super saiyan~  
  
"...and I will crush all who stand in my way. Do you understand?"  
  
Bulma was surprised, ~He finished already? Wow it must have been twenty minutes this time. I think it's a new record~  
  
Vegeta got off her some what reluctantly but he didn't understand why, and stood up, "Now what the hell was that punch for woman?!"  
  
"What was that for?! Are you stupid or something?! Oh wait, I forgot your brain is the size of an ant. Do you know what an ant is, Vegeta? It's this insect with-wait; do you know what a insect is? Maybe I should draw you a picture so then you'll know what it looks like-" Bulma said sarcastically, her anger growing more and more.  
  
"I know what it is. Now tell me why you hit me or else I'll be forced to sing" When Bulma was ten and Vegeta was fourteen, they had a singing class together along with Kakkarot and Chi Chi. Vegeta thought it was pointless, he was a prince, he was suppose to be learning how to rule a planet when his father died and going off training. Not learning to sing. After the first lesson, well let's just say that the poor music instructor would need to have hearing aid now, still has nightmares of Vegeta singing and now goes to therapy.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you," Bulma took a deep breath, "HOW DARE YOU DICTATE MY LIFE!!!! I CAN TALK TO WHOEVER I LIKE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN OR CANNOT TALK TO!!! YOU GOT THAT, OH GREAT PRINCE OF IDIOTS!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta winced at the volume of her voice and could swear that the palace was shaking a bit from it, "Is that all? You waste my time for that petty thing?"  
  
After that little outburst she had calm down a little, but her temper was rising again. ~He makes me so mad sometimes, okay all the time~ she thought.  
  
"It is not petty; this is my social life we're talking about! Next you'll be telling me that I can't talk to Chi Chi!" While she was saying that, she was poking Vegeta's Chest as hard as she could, it felt like she was poking at a big hard rock though.  
  
"Ouch! Look what you've done now Vegeta, you made me hurt my finger from poking you to hard. What do you have in your muscles anyways; statues of people that you turned into stone from your cold glare and then decided to eat them?"  
  
Vegeta just gave her a cold glare, "*Humph*, I have no time for your so called bad humour. I need to-"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, you need to train. Kami forbid that you eat, sleep or *gasp* have fun. You should smile once in a while you know; all you need is to turn that frown upside down. Oh my God, I really to stop watching those children programs when I'm bored."  
  
Vegeta smirked and headed towards the training rooms, "Well, I'll leave you with your sick mind..."  
  
"Yeah whatever, oh say hi for Kakkarot for me, tell him that I need to speak to him about something very important. I'll be in the Science wing," called Bulma, "Bye...Veggie!" That nick name always got on his nerves and he hated it, but she thought that it was kind of...cute. Not that she liked him or anything, oh no that would never happen, no way in hell will it happen.  
  
Vegeta just grunted, which meant in Vegeta language that he will.  
  
Bulma walked along the corridor towards the Science wing, "What the King said about me and Vegeta is just crazy. I don't know how he got that idea in his head but he has to get it out. Me, the most beautiful and smartest woman in the universe and the Prince, who is the most rude, arrogant man that ever lived and can only grunt when trying to talking,"  
  
She then saw the palace guards and elites looking at her strangely, "Damn, I got to get out of the habit of talking to myself."  
  
***  
  
Bulma waved, "Hi Bardock...hi Radditz...hi Nappa?!"  
  
Bardock looked at her, "Hello Bulma."  
  
"Hi Bulma," Radditz smiled.  
  
Nappa didn't acknowledge her. Bulma just stared at him; it was weird to see Nappa in the Science wing. It was like Kakkarot wanting to go on a forty hour famine and Vegeta wanted to become a pacifist. It just wasn't right.  
  
Bulma looked at him something was going to happen and she knew it, "Why, are you doing here Nappa?"  
  
Nappa spoke in a gruff voice, "I need to talk to you, and it's from the King. It will affect your life forever..."  
  
Bulma was afraid of what was going to be said that would affect her life...forever.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was sparring with Kakkarot, but his mind was else where. Why couldn't get her off his mind? How she felt when she was under him, how warm she was? He growled in his throat. She was becoming a distraction to him and he hated distractions. Suddenly, he was flying towards a wall; he stopped just in time before he crashed into it.  
  
Kakkarot looked at him worriedly panting a little, "Vegeta, are you okay? You could have easily blocked that ki blast. It's not like you to become distracted when sparring."  
  
"It's nothing Kakkarot, I'm fine. The woman wants to talk to you about something important; she's at the Science wing. You will go after we finished sparring. Now let's fight and stop talking." ordered Vegeta in a fighting position. ~I'm not falling in love with the woman, I'm not~ He told himself, but no matter what he said he knew deep down that he was starting to fall in love with her.  
  
"Brat, I want to talk to you" the King bellowed.  
  
Vegeta didn't look at his father, "Not now father. Can't you see I'm training here? Or are you blind?"  
  
The king was getting impatient, "When I tell you to come, I want you to come. I have no time to waste with your attitude, boy!"  
  
"Kakkarot, you can now go see the woman. You are dismissed." Vegeta told him.  
  
Kakkarot bowed to the King and left the room. ~I wonder what's that all about~ he thought as he closed the door and headed to the Science wing.  
  
***  
So what is Nappa going to say to Bulma? And what is the King going to say to Vegeta? Well I'm not too sure yet, I'm making this up as I go. So remember to review so that I know that you people like this story and that I can continue!!!  
  
~CrazySilverStar 


	3. Chapter 2 Shocking News

Notes: OMG!!! I didn't realize lots of people like this fic!!! I'm sooo happy, I love you all!!! I will not post the next chapter until next week. Sorry about that but I got lots of H/W to do.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue.  
Chapter 2~Shocking News  
***Last time***  
  
Nappa is going to tell Bulma that will affect her life...forever. The King also has something to say to the Prince that is important. Kakkarot is going to see Bulma in the Science wing about something important.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma looked at Nappa then at Bardock and Radditz. They both looked away; she then looked back at Nappa, "What's going on here? What's going to affect my life?"  
  
Radditz looked at his father and Nappa, "Whose going to tell her? Because I'm not, you know how scary she can be when she's angry." Radditz shuddered.  
  
Bardock backed away slowly, "Don't look at me, I'm not telling her. I, for one, want to keep my hearing."  
  
Nappa just glared at them both, "You two are a disgrace to male saiyans everywhere. Whoever heard of a male being scared of a female before? Pathetic."  
  
"You obviously don't know her that well, or else you'll be scared too. It's nice to have met you Nappa. I'll miss you, you will be remembered with honour," Radditz shook his head sadly.  
  
"Damn it! Stop treating me like I'm going to get killed or something." Nappa growled at Radditz.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Hello, would you please not talk like I'm not here. In case you forgot something is going to affect my life what is it? Are you going to tell me or am I going to make you tell me?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, girl." sneered Nappa.  
  
Bardock was getting exasperated, "Stop arguing. Bulma just calm down and Nappa stop making her mad and tell her already." ~This is going to be a long day~  
  
Nappa started in a monotone voice, "The King has decided that you need a mate now, so in the next year you will have to choose a mate. There will be men from all over Vegetasei trying to make you choose them as your mate. It will begin tomorrow at noon."  
  
She was shocked and betrayed, how could the king do this to her and without asking her what she wanted! "What if I don't choose a mate at the end of the year?"  
  
"Then the King chooses for you, either way you will get a mate...whether you like it or not. "  
  
***  
  
Vegeta looked at his father, "What is it father, that you interrupt my training?"  
  
"Brat, I just wanted to tell you something about Bulma."  
  
"The blue haired wrench? What about her?"  
  
~Will it work? Of course it'll work. A Vegeta plan never fails! Well there was the time where- no don't think like that, it will work~ the King thought.  
  
The King growled at his son's manners but didn't say anything about it, "Bulma will be choosing a mate. I just wanted to warn you about that there will be lots of men after her, so you won't see her alone. She will have to choose a mate by the end of the year."  
  
Vegeta's face didn't show any emotions at all, "Is that all father? You waste my time over that, when I could be training. I couldn't care less about what she does, let alone her choosing a mate. I say good riddance, she would finally be gone and I would have to be deaf again by her screeching again." ~She can't be mated, not yet. Why not? It's not that your in love with her or something, are you? Of course that will never happen, I feel nothing for her. Then why didn't you want her to be mated? Kami, I am in love with her, what am I going to do?~ Vegeta thought.  
  
The King was disappointed at his son's reaction but didn't show it, "Well that's all. I'll be going." the King was hoping silently that it would turn out like he planned.  
  
***  
  
Kakkarot was walking to the Science wing when he smelt something, "Hmm...a cake...chocolate." He followed the smell with his nose. He reached the kitchens he stopped. There was Chi Chi, taking the cake out of the oven cake. He had secretly fallen in love with her, when he first met her he knew that there was going to be something between him and Chi Chi. He was drooling over the cake and you could see a small puddle round him. Chi Chi hadn't seen him yet, but did when Kakkarot's stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
Chi Chi turned around at the noise and saw Kakkarot going red, "Oh hi Kakkarot, do you want some cake?"  
  
Kakkarot's face brighten at the thought of cake, "Really? Okay!"  
  
Chi Chi laughed. She cut him a piece of the cake, putting it on a plate and gave it to him, "Here."  
  
"Fanks," he said his mouth full of cake already. In a matter of seconds it was gone, "May I have more, please?"  
  
Soon they were talking about what they liked and what they didn't like, and laughing at each others stories. Kakkarot forgot about going to see Bulma about what was so important.  
  
***  
  
It was dinner time the King was seated at the end of the table, Vegeta on his right and Kakkarot was seated next to the Prince. Chi Chi was seated across Kakkarot, Nappa was seated next to Kakkarot, and across him was Bardock, and next to him was Radditz.  
  
They were beginning to eat when Bardock asked, "Where's Bulma?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned, "She said that she'll be here-"  
  
The door suddenly slammed opened, everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
Bulma was pissed, "Vegeta I want to talk to you!"  
  
"What did I do?" Both Vegeta's asked confused.  
  
Bulma growled, "Not the short one, the taller one!"  
  
Vegeta stood up glaring at her, "Don't call me short, woman. I'm a few inches taller than you."  
  
"I don't have time for you. I want to talk to your father!"  
  
The King spoke calmly, "Yes Bulma, what can I do for you?"  
  
Bulma walked over to the King, "You can start by letting me not choose a mate!"  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Why not? You're the King. You can do anything."  
  
The king stared at her sadly, "I'm sorry Bulma, but you have to choose a mate or I'm going to choose for you."  
  
"I hate you!" Bulma growled as she left the dining room.  
  
Everyone was silent that you could hear a pin drop. They were shocked at the way Bulma reacted but would have done the same thing if it had happened to them. They had all lot their appetite including Kakkarot who was suppose to be up to his billionth serving of food.  
  
***  
REVIEW!!!! What will happen to Bulma will she choose a mate or not? What will Vegeta do now that he finally realizes that he's in love with Bulma? And will Kakkarot tell Chi Chi how he feels about her? tune in next time for another episode...er chapter of winning your love!!!  
  
~CrazySilverStar 


	4. Chapter 3 Making a new friend

Author Notes: Thanks for all the people that reviewed my story, it's really supportive!!! Helps me to continue my story. If it wasn't for guys then I wouldn't have kept continuing this story! *hugs everyone that reviewed* Well I hope you enjoyed it so far and I have decided not to include Yamcha in it, got that?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters but the story's mine all mine! *insane laughter* *cough cough*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thinking~  
Chapter 3~Making a new friend  
***Last time***  
  
Bulma still refuses to want to find a mate, King Vegeta has a mystery plan (which you all might have guessed by now), Prince Vegeta has fallen in love with the blue haired woman and Kakkarot and Chi Chi have lunch together and maybe something more...  
  
************  
Morning, Bulma dreaded the moment trying to go back to sleep and wake up finding that it was all a dream. But it didn't happen...for the billionth time, "Argh! This is no use I got to do something or I'm going to go mad!" Bulma got out of bed, in her light blue nightgown that just reached to her knees. Looking like something that could even scare death. She went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
^One hour, forty-five minutes and thirty seconds later^  
  
Bulma came out of the bathroom looking refreshed. She was dressed in her armour determined not to let the whole 'you need to get a mate' business get to her, ~I'm not going to choose a mate, if King Vegeta chooses one for me I'm going to leave Vegetasei and live somewhere else.~ Bulma was about to open the door when she found Kakkarot, his fist raised about to knock on the door.  
  
Bulma was confused, "Kakkarot, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kakkarot put his fist down and looked at her closely to see if she was alright, "You said that you had something important to tell me, remember? But if you want I came come back later, I know today is the day where-"  
  
"It's okay Kakkarot, I remember now. Come in, come in," Bulma got behind him and began to push him inside, which wasn't and easy task to do since he was much bigger then her and heavier, "I just wanted to say, what's up with you and Chi Chi huh? And I don't want you lying to me that you and Chi Chi are friends only, because I know you and her are not only friends, there's something more than that going on." She sat on the bed and he sat next to her, which at the moment the bed was still all messed up.  
  
Kakkarot went a little pink and turned away, "You got it wrong Bulma, there's nothing going on between us."  
  
Bulma just smiled, "Yeah Kakkarot, I believe you. You don't have any feelings for her, that's why you're turning all red."  
  
Kakkarot sighed, "Okay, maybe I feel something for her but it's not like she feels the same way."  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? I mean, and Chi Chi's going to kill me for this but it's going to be worth it seeing my two best friends together, she practically stares at you everytime she sees you."  
  
Kakkarot frowned, "Can we stop talking about my love life? What is between Chi Chi and me is between Chi Chi and me."  
  
Bulma smirked, "Touché. So there is something going on."  
  
He ignored what she just said, "I came here to see if you were alright about the thing at noon."  
  
Bulma's smirk faded and looked down, "I'm not choosing a mate. I'll run away if I have to but I'm not going to choose a mate until I find the right one. Why did the King do this to me? I don't want a mate yet, but he wants me to choose or else he's going to choose for me. When I choose a mate I want it to be out of love, not something that I had to do."  
  
Kakkarot looked at her, "Look, I think that the King just wanted you to be happy," Bulma opened her mouth to object but Kakkarot cut in, "I know it may not look like that now, but he wants you to have a mate so that someone can protect you...not that you can't protect yourself or anything like that."  
  
Bulma glared at him then sighed, "I guess I understand where he's coming from. But it doesn't mean that I'll forgive him anytime soon!"  
  
Kakkarot smiled, ~She'll forgive the King, she can never hold a grudge for too long. It's not like her if she does~  
  
Bulma didn't like that smile, "Um, don't you have to meet Chi Chi somewhere now?"  
  
He looked like his eyes were going to pop out from his head and roll onto the floor, "What?! Is it time already?! I'm not ready yet-, wait hang on a minute. You don't know anything about the date. You tricked me!"  
  
She couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. She was laughing so much that she nearly fell from her bed, "Hahaha...you.haha.should.hahaha.have.hahaha.seen.hahaha.you.hahaha...face!! !"  
  
Kakkarot smirked, "Why you little wrench! That was a dirty trick you know that!"  
  
"Oh lighten up will you. Your just as bad as Vegeta, both of you can't take a joke."  
  
His face turned mischievous, "Well since we're talking about Vegeta, it there something between you two?"  
  
Bulma was exasperated, "Why does everyone assume that there is something between us, when there is nothing there! Also if you have forgotten it, which you probably have, he was the one that told me that I couldn't speak to you. And you are not the least bit angry at him, that I your most kind, caring and not to mention beautiful friend in the whole of Vegetasei couldn't be able to talk to you again."  
  
He acted like what she said didn't matter to him, "You did sort it out didn't you? And it worked since I'm talking to you now, right? So why should I be angry when there's nothing to be angry about? Oh, and you should remember to clean your room you know, it's a complete mess"  
  
"Yes Mother," She began sarcastically dragging him up and pulling him to the door, "Well I'm going to clean my room now so you have to go, bye!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind her before he could react.  
  
"If those two get together, then I'm being the best man at the wedding. I deserve it, for what they put me through," he said to himself looking at the closed door.  
  
***  
  
Noon, her life is going to end now. The time she had been dreading and almost forgotten about, when she was talking to Kakkarot was now here. Bulma groaned she was walking very slowly towards the main hall taking her time and not looking where she was going, as she tripped over a huge box that wasn't there a minute ago, at least that she was aware of.  
  
"Argh!!" Bulma screamed as she went flying across the corridor and then caught by someone. The stranger put her down. She looked up at him he was taller than her, but then again who wasn't taller than her. He kind of looked like Kakkarot and Radditz but his hair wasn't growing in all different directions, it was much more neater. If you looked far away though you wouldn't be able to tell he it was Kakkarot or Radditz.  
  
"Thank you for catching me..."  
  
"Fushigi," the stranger said, "I'm Kakkarot and Radditz's cousin, and you are Bulma I presume," As he looked at her blue hair. ~Wow, she's beautiful~  
  
Bulma nodded, ~So he is related to Radditz and Kakkarot. How come they've never mentioned him before?~  
  
"Nice to meet to Fushigi," Bulma began, Fushigi smiled at her and suddenly she felt weak in the knees, "I don't know what happened to me today, usually I don't trip and fly across corridors. I'm not a klutz."  
  
Fushigi looked at her amused, "Hey don't worry, I understand that you're going to pick a mate by the end of the year. If that was me, I'll be like that too." Bulma smiled, knowing that she had made a new friend and maybe something more.  
  
Both of them were too busy looking into each others eyes that they were unaware that someone was behind them.  
  
***  
I guess you all have a good idea who it is but it might be someone else and sorry for the wait!!! Well how was it? Was it good? Bad? Ok? I hope you enjoyed it and review please. No review, no more chaps. I really need to know if you people liked it or not!! Also if you have any suggestions on the story e-mail me at little_starrz@hotmail.com all of them would be appreciate!!! ^_^  
  
~CrazySilverStar 


	5. Chapter 4 A wonderful suprise

Notes: Hi everyone!!!! Long time no updates, I know but I have been busy...well...er...taking a break from writing the story. I wanna thank all the people who reviewed my stories!!!! I cannot believe you all actually liked it!!!! You guys are the one who pushed me to update this story...I was actually thinking of stoping this fic...because of major authors block...well I hope all of you enjoy this chappie!!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ, got that? but I do own Fushigi and no one else does so *nyah!* =]~  
"Speaking"  
  
~thinking~  
Chapter 4 ~ A wonderful surprise  
***Last time***  
  
Someone is behind Bulma and Fushigi, it might not be who you think it is...Kakkarot and Chi Chi are going on their first date...Bulma has to start her picking of a mate today...and is Fushigi really who he says he is?  
  
*************  
The warrior didn't remember when he was this nervous before, he looked down at his hand which was shaking a little, ~Ok Kakkarot, you can do it. You went into battle thousands of time before and you never were this nervous. You're just going on a date, your not facing death. Everything is going to be fine, you are not going to die and you will live through this and tell the tale...~  
  
Kakkarot looked at the clock in his room, "I got only ten minutes before I have to go and meet Chi Chi at the bench in the gardens," his eyes widened and he groaned, "but which bench, there are thousands of benches in the gardens. I can't believe that I forgot which one! And I going to be late...Chi Chi is going to kill me!"  
  
***  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Bulma and Fushigi both turned to the source of the voice.  
  
"Uncle!" exclaimed Fushigi as he was his uncle.  
  
"Bardock," Bulma addressed the Saiyan. Bardock gave a curt nod to Bulma, in acknowledgement.  
  
"Ah Fushigi, how are you?" Bardock greeted his nephew.  
  
"I'm fine, Uncle. What about you?"  
  
"Fine fine, so are you competing to be Bulma's mate?"  
  
"Wait a minute, everybody rewind for a moment. Fu-chan is going to be one of the male saiyan's that is trying to be my mate?" asked a very confused Bulma, looking between Bardock and Fushigi.  
  
Fushigi raised an eyebrow and looked at Bulma expectedly, "Fu-chan?"  
  
Bulma's face suddenly went as red as a blushing tomato, "Ah, w-what? I didn't say Fu-chan. I said Fushigi, not Fu-chan; I've just completely humiliated myself didn't I?" The answer only that she received was just laughter, "Anyways, we getting off the subject here, well are you?" Bulma turned to look at Fushigi.  
  
Fushigi crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side as she looked at her, "Am I what?"  
  
"Coy doesn't suit you Fushigi, now answer my question. Are you competing?" Bulma said as she gritted that last sentence through her teeth.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Fu-chan," He replied back ignoring the question for now as he gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
Just as she was about to reply a biting remark Bardock interrupted the two love birds...well at least in his point of view anyway, "Speaking of the 'Search for a Saiyan mate for Bulma', that's why I'm here. It's been cancelled, our kind and generous Prince Vegeta," at that Bulma couldn't help but snicker a little, "has well...let's just say, became very angry that the palace was getting crowded. That he scared them all away, and I don't think that they will ever come back here again. The King though is acting quiet calm, I would have thought that he would have at least yelled at Vegeta for that though." ~All well maybe it's just old age that's making His majesty, er, a bit out of character...but if he's old, then what makes me? After all I am the same age as him.~  
  
Bulma was taking the information slowly, and took a deep breath, ~Okay, so the whole 'Search for a Saiyan mate for Bulma' as Bardock put it is over. Vegeta got really pissed off, he probably had that vein popping out of his forehead, I wonder how big it went this time. Well, that also explained why I felt the ground shaking just after I left my room.~  
  
Bulma would sometimes, okay all the time, piss Vegeta off to see how big his vein would grow. It was actually quiet fun, teasing him because he could never take a joke. There was this one time when they were little about 6 or 7, and Bulma wanted to tie Vegeta's hair up because she was bored. Well, Vegeta of course said no, and Bulma never taking no as an answer snuck into his room. Made her ki as low as possible, so that he wouldn't be able to detect her, and left her little 'surprise' for Vegeta in his room. Let's just say that Vegeta didn't appreciate his hair being braided and tied with all different coloured hair ties. Bulma couldn't help but smile at that memory, it was so funny. It was also the day, if memory served her correctly; it was the first time his vein on his forehead popped out.  
  
~Whoa, hang on a minute, we're going way to fast here, everybody rewind back to the start!~ Bulma's eyes widen as she let everything sunk in. ~I don't have to get a mate now! Yyyeeeesssss~  
  
Fushigi was watching Bulma the whole time, watching her reaction to the news. It kind of took her a few minutes for it to sink in, and he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased with the news. ~Wow, I guess now I don't have competition for your heart Bulma~  
  
"I can't believe it, I'm not getting a mate! Well at least not yet anyways!" Bulma clasped her hands together jumping up and down excitedly like a little girl at her birthday. Suddenly, without warning she hugged Bardock thanking him for telling her the wonderful news. Bulma then rushed to hug Fushigi as well, and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm beginning to think that your good luck Fu-chan and yes, before you say anything, I think that I will call you that...since it kind of suits you. Oh my gosh! I need to thank Vegeta for saving me from a near awful experience!"  
  
The Blue haired Saiyan ran through the halls leaving the two male Saiyan before either one of them could say anything to her.  
  
***  
  
"Um...where did Chi Chi tell me to meet her for lunch again? I can't believe that I'm late...oh Chi Chi is going to be so mad at me. What if she won't let me eat anything? What if she never let me test taste her cooking? What if-" Kakkarot paused as an image suddenly flashed through his head, ~Chi Chi with her hand on her hips glaring at him, "Kakkarot, you're late!!! I've had it; I'm never letting you eat my cooking again!!! Infact, maybe you should go on a...DIET!!!"~  
  
***  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chi Chi looked up from arranging the food for her and Kakkarot's picnic, when she heard a scream that sounded like someone was being tortured, "I wonder who was that. It sounded really familiar, and where is Kakkarot! He better not be late or else he'll never...never...taste my cooking again!!!"  
  
***  
  
The Prince was mad, no, he was angry, no, he was pissed. How dare his father do this! Well it didn't matter now, he scared all of those Saiyans away, so he didn't have to worry about her being stolen from him. It was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Vegeta knew that Bulma could fall in love easily, and once she did, it was damn near impossible for her to fall out of love. He remembered when she was only sixteen and she broke up with her first boyfriend, Yamucha.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh Veggie, I'm *snif* never falling in *snif* love again!" Bulma sobbed on Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta awkwardly put his arms around her an patted her back. Not sure what to do, he said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"You're ruining my shirt." All he received was a kick to his shin, as she glared at him like he said the most insensitive thing in the world. So he tried again, "Do you want me to beat him up?"  
  
"No, *hic* that's okay. Vegeta promise me that you won't," Bulma looked up at him with her tear stained face.  
  
"..."  
  
"Please, promise me?"  
  
"Argh! Fine!" Oh he won't do anything to him, but that didn't mean that Kakkarot couldn't.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Vegeta train of thought stopped when he felt Bulma's ki coming towards him, he only had seconds to brace himself as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Uhhhh...was it any good? Sorry if it's a bit crappy...but hopefully the next chappie will be even better than this one...hopefully ^_^;;; Well if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes tell me and I'll fix it okay. Not a lot happened in this chappie, but in the next one Vegeta and Fushigi finally meet. If you want to know what happens next then review!!!!  
  
~CrazySilverStar 


	6. Chapter 5 A busy day

Uhhh...I hope you all like it!!! Sorry that I took so long to update, but I did finally after 10 bazillion years later. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, never have never will. But Fushigi is mine!!!  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~thinking~  
  
*walkie-talkie*  
  
Chapter 5 ~ A very busy day  
  
"Oomph! What in hell's name are you doing?" Vegeta gave the attacker who managed to catch him off guard, even though he didn't admit it to himself, a 'If you don't get off me now, I'll kill you' glare.  
  
"Vegeta! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" Bulma smiled back at him, ignoring the glare that the Saiyan Prince gave her. The glare that could scare...well almost anything actually, once won the award for 'Most scariest thing' that people found most frightening. It had just beat Chi chi's frying pan, just by an inch. Bulma suddenly got a glint in her eye, "You know, we really got to stop meeting like this."  
  
Vegeta knew what she was referring to as he remembered the punch that she threw, just before she tackled him down, "Get off me now woman, you weigh a ton and you're cutting off my circulation."  
  
"Oooohhhhh!! I'm going to let that slide, because you saved me from the 'Search for a Saiyan mate for Bulma' scheme." She gushed as she got off Vegeta, "So how's your day been going? Pop even veins? Blast, blow up, injured, or done all of the above to any unsuspecting Saiyans yet?"  
  
But before Vegeta retort a snide remark back to her, he was interrupted when a Kakkarot/Radditz look-a-like came up to them and spoke to Bulma, "Hey, so there you are. I was wondering where you took off. Bardock left with Nappa and Radditz to the throne room, to go and discuss some 'Top secret mission' with the King. Anyways, do you want to go for a walk outside? It looks like such a nice day." He then noticed Vegeta and bowed, "Uh, good afternoon your majesty."  
  
"Okay," Bulma smiled at him. She then remembered that Vegeta hadn't met Fushigi before, "Uh, Vegeta this is Fushigi, he's Radditz and Kakkarot's cousin. Well, we better go now, see ya later...Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta just glared and 'Hrmphed' at them as he watched them leave walking hand in hand. ~So who cares that they're holding hands. It doesn't bother me, I don't give a shit. It's not like they're gonna get married or anything. Right? Right. Well, that sorry excuse for a Saiyan better hope that it's an anything and not marriage or else, I'll have a little talk about it to him~ He thought as he cracked his knuckles, itching for a good fight.  
  
***  
  
"*Pant, pant* I'm sorry Chi Chi *Wheeze* that I'm late, I just forgot where we were supposed to meet *pant, pant* and I was running and searching everywhere *pant, pant* around the palace! Pleasedon'tputmeonadiet!!! Pleasepleaseplease!!! Iwanttoeat!!! I'M SORRY!!!" begged Kakkarot as he got down to his kness begging for forgiveness.  
  
Chi Chi tried to retain her glare at him, but gave up as she couldn't help but forgive him. That, and also the food was getting cold and she really wanted to eat lunch now, and couldn't when Kakkarot was screaming on top of his lungs for forgiveness, "It's alright Kakkarot. I forgive you, and where did you get the idea that I was gonna put you on a diet?" But Chi Chi did not receive an answer to her question because he was already helping himself to his fifth serving.  
  
"Fanks Chi Chi, your da beshed!" Said the hungry, yet happy Saiyan as he stuffed his face with delicious food, and blushed when he heard her mention the diet.  
  
"Uh, I think you should finish chewing when you want to speak and eat a bit slower, or else you'll choke." She warned him, as she watched him cautiously as he ate. Kakkarot stopped eating for a split second to grinned at her, and waved a dismissive hand at her warning. Chi Chi took a plate from the picnic basket and began to fill her plate with food, before Kakkarot could devour it all, "You know I got a new frying pan now. The other one was getting too old now and I think the handle is about to come off at any second now."  
  
If only Kakkarot just paid attention to Chi Chi before, he would have avoided what happened next. He choked. Kakkarot began cough and banging his chest, trying to get the piece of chicken dislodged out of his throat.  
  
"Oh my god! Kakkarot! You're choking!" Chi Chi quickly leap behind him and started to hit his back, to help him get it out.  
  
Finally, he coughed it out and gave her one of those priceless grins that all the males in his family were famous for, "Thanks Chi Chi, I guessed I should have listened to you in the first place, eh?"  
  
Chi Chi cried as she hugged him tightly, "Oh, you scared me so much Kakkarot!" Then she let him go and whacked him on the head with the frying pan.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that for Chi Chi!" He rubbed his head gently at where she hit him. He looked warily at the lethal weapon, as if it was going to attack him again. That thing scared the life out of him, always. It was like all frying pans hated him, and he could even swear that it even smirked at him as if to say "Hah!"  
  
Chi Chi just glared at Kakkarot, "Well next time listen to what I say, so then I won't need to hit you with my precious frying pan. You know frying pans aren't as cheap as they used to be now, and I don't want to wear this one out too quickly on you." While Chi Chi was talking she was protectively hugging frying pan or as Kakkarot liked to called it 'The evil one of death and hurt'.  
  
But Kakkarot wasn't listening to her; he was making up plans to get rid of 'The evil one of death and hurt' for good. ~Hrmmm...what can I do? I need to think of something to rid the world of that evil frying pan, but what? What if, when she's not looking I grab it then I dump it somewhere that she'll never ever consider looking? No, that won't work. I'm not fast enough; she'll notice it was gone before I'd even taken three steps away from her with 'The evil one of death and hurt'...~  
  
***  
  
"So how long have you known our Prince?" asked Fushigi, as they walked around the Royal Garden, slowing taking in the serenity and the beauty of it.  
  
"For as long as I can remember actually. The King is like a father figure to me, even though I'm not really on speaking terms with him." said Bulma, looking up at the clear blue sky, then after a while she said softly without glancing at him, "It's okay, you can ask me if you want."  
  
"What about your real parents?" he asked slowly and cautiously.  
  
Bulma sighed softly, "I don't remember much about them, and actually I don't remember anything at all about them. I can't remember anything about my past before the Queen took me in. I've been trying to locate them, but I haven't found anything yet, well nothing except dead ends."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
"I cannot believe I let Vegeta do this to me. This is so embarrassing. I'm beginning to think that old age is really getting to the King." Bardock sighed heavily as he hid behind one of the bushes, which Bulma and Fushigi walked passed just now. Bardock then took the walkie-talkie warily up to his mouth; that Vegeta forced him to take with them for the 'Top secret mission'. "Uh, your majesty, Fushigi and Bulma are heading to your direction. Um, you should be expecting them anytime soon now."  
  
There was some static as he waited for awhile for Vegeta's reply, *Your supposed to refer to me by my codename: Blue Bird, and thank you for the heads up Red Robbin. I'll be ready for them. Over*  
  
*Your majesty?* was Radditz's voice coming out of the walkie-talkie.  
  
*It's Blue Bird!*  
  
*Uh, sorry your- I mean Blue Bird. When can we stop?*  
  
*Until we completed the mission Purple Pigeon. I thought we went through all of this before, weren't you listening to me?*  
  
*Looks like someone's in trouble. Hahahaha.*  
  
*Oh shut up, Nappa! Or should I say, Pink Penguin!*  
  
*...Okay your going to wish you were dead when I'm through with you!*  
  
~This is going to a looong day.~ thought Bardock as he felt a headache coming on.  
  
***  
  
"No, don't be." Bulma whispered to him as she looked up to find him staring intently at her, and couldn't help but feel all shy and nervous. She suddenly realised that they were standing very close to each other, and felt her pulse quicken.  
  
Fushigi bent his head lower until their faces her just only inches apart, then he whispered, "Bulma I..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
The two Saiyans, quickly separated from each other like they were burnt. They were then greeted by the sight of Vegeta, King of all Saiyans who landed in front of them covered in leaves, twigs and branches. It would have made a very comical sight indeed, except Bulma didn't find spying funny at all.  
  
Bulma glared furiously at the King with her hands on her hips, as Fushigi helped Vegeta up, "What are you doing?!?!?! Were you spying on me?!?!?!"  
  
"Uh...No? You see it was actually a funny story really. I was walking along outside, minding my own business. When suddenly, this uh...huge giant bird came and uh, swooped and grabbed me up, and um, took me to its nest so that it could uh, feed me to its mutated babies. Um...but I escaped as you can see; when the branch that I was on, uh broke and that's the truth. I wasn't spying on anyone."  
  
*Your maj-I mean Blue Bird, this is Red Robbin. I heard a scream, is everything all right?*  
  
*Hey, Pink Penguin. Hahahaha*  
  
*Grrrr...*  
  
All three of them looked at the walkie-talkie lying next to the King. Vegeta quickly threw the walkie-talkie away. "H-how did that get there anyways. I didn't know there were so many weirdoes in the palace. Well, I better go and discuss this urgent matter with my Royal Advisors right away." Before either Fushigi or Bulma could say anything, the King flew off as fast as possible.  
  
"So do you think he realises that he's heading the opposite way to the palace?" said Fushigi amusedly. Bulma soon forgot her anger, when he grinned at her, then took her hand and led her to the palace.  
  
*** ~CrazySilverStar  
  
Okay did it suck? Or was it good? I know there wasn't much B/V interaction going on, but in the next chappie there will be lots. And also, Vegeta and Fushigi have a...a...uh..."discussion" too. Uhhh, I hope this chapter didn't have much spelling mistakes and that it all made sense!!! Remember Review!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6 Bets and a Plan

Here's the next chapter of WinNInG yOuR LoVe, hope you all like it. And I also hope that you all still find it funny. Sorry this took so long, it's just that, well I think I'm just not really interesting in DBZ as much as before. I don't know why though. And the only reason why I'm still continuing with this story is because of all you readers that reviewed for this story. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. But this doesn't mean that this is the last chapter for WinNInG yOuR LoVe, coz it isn't. I just wanted to let you all know that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if I did, I would be rich but sadly I'm not. The only character that I own is Fushigi, but that's about it.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
~Thinking~  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Bets and a Plan  
  
"What?" Bulma blushed and looked down towards the ground as she saw that Fushigi was staring at her.  
  
"You seem kind of familiar, like I've met you somewhere before. But I just can't put my finger on it. Weird huh?" said Fushigi as he kept looking at her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar, it had been bugging him for awhile now.  
  
"No, not really I feel the same way too. Maybe we met in a past life or something." grinned Bulma.  
  
Fushigi gave her a lopsided grin, "Maybe."  
  
"Oh, wait there's Vegeta. I'm going to tell him what his father did today, though it's not like he's gonna care or anything. I bet, he's going to say, '*Hrmph*, it's none of my business what the old man's doing, I'm not his carer. Get out of my way woman, your blocking my training space. Move or I'll blast you.'" Said Bulma; doing her best impression of Vegeta.  
  
"You really think that's he's going to say that? Somehow, I seriously doubt that." said Fushigi; looking at her doubtfully.  
  
Nodding her head, Bulma said confidently, "Yep, he's going to say that; down to every single last word."  
  
Fushigi smirked, "How much are you willing to bet on it?" ~This is going to be so easy.~  
  
"As much as you're willing to bet, Fu-chan." replied Bulma.  
  
"Well, how about...If I win you have to go out on a date with me. But if you win, I will have to go out with you." winked Fushigi.  
  
"How about we raise the stakes higher huh? How about if I win you have to wear a dress." Bulma smirked evilly.  
  
Fushigi opened his mouth to protest, but his Saiyan male pride got the better of him, "Deal. It's not like Vegeta is actually going to say that word for word."  
  
***  
  
"Are you listening to me Kakkarot?"  
  
"Huh? Oh uh, yes? I mean, I am listening to you Chi Chi." Kakkarot laughed nervously putting his right arm behind his head.  
  
"Then what did I say?" glared Chi Chi as she towered in front of him.  
  
Little beads of sweat started to form of his forehead. His eyes were looking for a way to escape form the situation that he was now trapped into. ~Please, if anyone can hear me right now, please, please, don't let me die in this cruel and vicious way. I'll do anything, all I'm asking is for is a miracle, is it too much to ask?~  
  
All of a sudden, Radditz flew up to them; who was closely followed by Nappa. Who in fact; looked like he was going to torture Kakkarot's brother.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!" laughed Radditz uncontrollably, "I think you're a little far from home aren't you. Maybe you should go back to the cold climate where you belong, Pink Penguin."  
  
Nappa grinded his teeth together, "At least I'm not some common bird like you, Purple Pigeon..."  
  
~Thank you.~ Kakkarot mouthed the words silently, relieved that he was going to live another day.  
  
Chi Chi glared at the intruders, "Would you mind?! I'm trying to have a civil picnic with Kakkarot here with any interruptions. Is that too much to ask?!"  
  
Both the Saiyans stopped arguing, which had somehow managed to turn into, which bird was the weaker...well bird. With Nappa threatening Radditz to stuff rice down his throat to see if the myth was true; that when pigeons ate rice they blew up.  
  
Radditz then noticed all the food that was laid out in front of them. And being any normal Saiyan his mouth began to water and his stomach began to rumble. He looked at Chi Chi with wide pleading eyes, silently trying to send her a telepathic message to let him have some food.  
  
With narrowed eyes, Chi Chi sighed and gave in, "Fine, but you better not eat like a pig and get pieces of food everywhere." ~The food was already cold and there was really no point in wasting food. Also, if I don't let Radditz get some food, he'll bug me forever and I'll never have a single moment with Kakkarot again.~  
  
But Radditz wasn't listening, he started eating the moment Chi Chi said 'Fine'. He paused eating for a moment and looked to Nappa, "Hey dig in, the food's really yum!"  
  
Meanwhile Kakkarot was thinking up a major devious plan and end all devious plans, while all this was happening. ~That's it! I got it. Yes, it will work, it has to work. Oh Kakkarot you're a genius you know that. Soon, 'The evil one of death and hurt' will no longer terrorise innocent Saiyans anymore.~  
  
"...and...Kakkarot, are you listening to me?!"  
  
~Uh Oh.~ gulped Kakkarot.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Veggie!" yelled Bulma as she and Fushigi walked towards the Prince.  
  
Vegeta turned around at the sound of her voice and just glared at her.  
  
Bulma looked at Fushigi and then she looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta, guess what you father did today."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms together, "*Hrmph*, it's none of my business what the old man's doing, I'm not his carer. Get out of my way woman, your blocking my training space. Move or I'll blast you."  
  
Fushigi's jaw dropped and he went pale. How could he lose? His eyes widen slightly, ~Oh god, I lost the bet. Which means, *gulp* which means, that I have to wear a *shudders*...a dress.~  
  
Bulma resisted the urge to burst out laughing, and was have a difficult time doing so. She let out a little snicker. She was also fighting to keep herself from smiling, but was failing miserably, as she saw Fushigi's reaction. It was priceless.  
  
"What's so funny?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it Vegeta. It's just something that you brain wouldn't be able to cope with. And if it did try to figure it out, it'll probably give up and go on a strike because of all the work it had to do." smirked Bulma.  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow, "Speaking from personal experiences now? Is that what happened to your brain? I wouldn't be surprised if that was what happened. You," he pointed at Fushigi, "We're going to spar. I want to see how strong you are. Meet me at the training room, in 5 minutes."  
  
Before Bulma could retort some biting remark, he started to walk away from them, "And you. Me. Training Room tomorrow morning, woman. You're getting a bit fat. Don't be late."  
  
Bulma glared at his retreating form as he suddenly powered up and flew off to the training room, "Oooohhhhh...how dare he call me that. I keep in perfectly good shape thank you very much, Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-the-prince-of- all-Saiyans-bow-before-me-and-worship-me-even-though-Bulma-is-way-smarter- than-I'll-ever-be-and-I'm-just-a-big-fat-meanie."  
  
Fushigi was still standing at the same spot frozen, opening and then closing his mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
Bulma soon forgot her anger when her eyes travelled to Fushigi, and couldn't help but grin at him, "Come on Fu-chan, you better go and meet Vegeta or else you be late. Also, after you finish let's go find you a dress..."  
  
***  
  
~CrazySilverStar  
  
Sorry that it's so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be much longer. And I know I said that there will be much more B/V interactions in this chappie. And that Vegeta and Fushigi have a *talk*. And I'm really sorry. *ducks and hides from angry readers* But in the next chapter there will be. Really. It's just that I got this idea and well, I just had to write it down. Hope you all can forgive me. Well, REVIEW please!!! 


End file.
